A oscuras amanece
by Three Swords
Summary: Un momento de intimidad de Terry, sumergido en el dolor, después de que Candy ha partido de Nueva York. (GF2014-RdG)


**** Letra de "Lo que no di" (Marc Anthony)  
**_*** Citas de "Romeo y Julieta" (William Shakespeare)_

***~A OSCURAS AMANECE~***

"Ella no miró atrás..."  
"No miró atrás ni una sola vez..."  
–Terry... –la voz, ligeramente trémula, de Susanna, rompió la burbuja de tristeza que lo había engullido en tanto miraba a Candy alejarse, avanzando bajo la nieve por aquella oscura calle.  
–No es demasiado tarde –continuó diciendo Susanna, su voz cada vez más segura y firme–. ¡Todavía puedes correr tras ella! ¡No quiero hacerte sufrir por mi estupidez!  
Él se giró para mirarla, la joven intentaba con todas sus fuerzas mostrarse fuerte; sin embargo, no lo estaba consiguiendo. Le bastó ver sus ojos y su llanto para comprender que todavía tenía una enorme deuda con ella.  
–Susanna –dijo ahora, reuniendo la poca determinación que quedaba en su ser para mostrarse firme y valiente–. Yo te elegí...  
Las sencillas palabras obraron maravillas y él pudo ver el semblante triste de Susanna transformarse en una pintura radiante, cual obra de arte. ¿Cómo luchar contra esto? ¿Cómo volver a herirla, si ya le había arrebatado todos sus sueños?  
Conteniendo dentro de sí el gran dolor que estaba sintiendo volvió a mirar por la ventana, a la noche y a la nieve que caía y que ahora mismo, allá afuera, borraba las huellas de Candy alejándose de su vida para siempre.  
"Hice una elección, es verdad". Pensó, con desánimo, pero también con una desconocida determinación que recién estaba descubriendo en él tan pronto había soltado a Candy en aquella escalera.  
"No ella, sino Susanna Marlowe".  
Con una desesperación que no se sabía capaz de sentir apretó los dientes, mordiéndose el labio inferior y sintiendo el sabor de su propia sangre al brotar cálida.  
¿Así se sentiría la muerte?  
Muy probablemente.  
"Si hubiera sabido que nos separaríamos así, habría sido mejor no haberte conocido".  
"Pero ¿Qué estás diciendo, Terry?". Se amonestó con energía y furia al tiempo que, cerrando los ojos, evocaba a una Candy sonriente y se juraba a sí mismo recordarla siempre así. "Soy feliz, soy feliz tan sólo por haberte conocido..." prometió, en silencio.  
Sintiendo un repentino ahogo, soltó la cortina y abandonó su lugar frente a la ventana para dirigirse hacia donde su abrigo reposaba sobre una silla. Lo tomó y se encaminó con presteza hacia la puerta.  
–Regresaré por la mañana –anunció a una Susanna que continuaba mirándolo con preocupación–. Tengo algo qué hacer.  
–Gracias, Terry, descansa –fue el deseo de Susanna; pero él no lo escuchó porque ya había salido hacia el pasillo y recorría el camino hacia las escaleras, rumbo al único lugar donde, en esa noche terrible, estaba seguro de poder encontrar algún consuelo, por mínimo que éste fuera.

**- ~ .*. ~ -**

La carrera fue larga, pero no le importó; como tampoco le importó la nieve, que dejaba de caer en ratos y después lo golpeaba con fuerza. Jadeando se detuvo frente a la entrada principal del teatro. Su casa. El único sitio que de verdad podía llamar hogar.  
Luke, el guardia de turno, estaba en su puesto acostumbrado y, tan pronto lo observó a la distancia, abrió la puerta de servicio. El joven estaba acostumbrado a sus visitas nocturnas para ensayar a solas; así que no le extrañó en absoluto su presencia a esas horas.  
De prisa, avanzó sin vacilar por los pasillos sumergidos en la oscuridad, mismos que se conocía de memoria, hasta llegar al escenario, que sólo era un hueco vacío y lúgubre. Más allá, entre las butacas, se distinguía una que otra lucecilla de las que de ordinario permanecían encendidas durante las noches para facilitar las rondas de Luke.  
Sin ánimo de encender la luz auxiliar, se limitó a jalar un banco alto, el mismo que siempre ocupaba para leer sus parlamentos. Por esa noche, prefería la oscuridad.  
Sintiendo el pecho oprimido y a punto de estallarle, se sentó en el banquillo, con la mente en blanco, dejando que todas las emociones fluyeran hacia él como un torrente. Al tiempo que las líneas de su obra favorita se le arremolinaban en la mente, desplazando, por un bendito instante, el doloroso recuerdo de aquel reciente adiós:  
–_¡Estalla, corazón mío, estalla! ¡Ojos míos, desde este momento yacerán en una tétrica prisión; no volverán a ver la luz del día! ¡Tierra, vuelve la tierra! Únicamente me falta morir, y que una misma armazón cubra mis restos...¡Infausto amor! ¡Suerte cruel!_

**Sólo, vacío,  
me encuentro vencido  
no siento nada  
mi mundo se ha ido.**

–_¡Amor nacido del odio, muy pronto te he visto! Quiere mi mala ventura que dedique mi amor a la única a quien sólo siento odiar... De qué manera expira en el pecho de Romeo la pasión antigua y debe remplazarla una nueva... sin embargo, su resplandor no podrá eclipsar jamás a la belleza que antes mataba de amores a Romeo_ –las palabras fueron pronunciadas entre sollozos, las últimas fueron apenas audibles, aunque las primeras habían comenzado en un grito.  
–¿Porqué? ¿Porqué, Candy? ¡¿Porqué?! –volvió a elevar la voz y se dejó dominar por el llanto.  
"Tantos sueños, tantos planes. Tanto por decirnos..."  
"Ni siquiera eso... ni siquiera pude decirte todo lo que guardaba para ti... sólo para ti".  
"Si tan sólo hubiese tenido un día... ¡Un día más! ¡Sólo un día más!"  
"¿Es esto morir? Me pregunto; porque si así es, no se siente gran cosa; salvo un vacío infinito que es aún más oscuro que esta noche..."**  
**

**Vuelve a mis sueños**  
**y sueña conmigo**  
**ven que tu alma**  
**es mi único abrigo**

–_Buenas noches... No lo creo, pues ¿cómo han de ser buenas si no tengo tus rayos? El amor busca al amor como el estudiante huye de sus libros, y el amor abandona al amor... El velo lúgubre de la noche me protege...Si no me cubriera el manto de la noche... Si no me cubriera el manto de la noche... ¡Qué bien hace escarnio del dolor ajeno quien jamás ha sentido dolores ...! ¿Cómo podría yo decirle que es señora de mi alma? Nada me dijo. Sin embargo ¿qué importa? Sus ojos hablaron, y yo contesté. ¡Pobre de mí!... Pobre de mí que le he dejado mi nombre y a cambio se ha llevado toda mi alma_...  
"Candy... ¡Oh Candy!"  
"Si tan sólo esta noche pudiera dormir para soñar contigo; pero sé bien que no me alcanzarán las horas de aquí hasta el amanecer para llorar ¿De dónde han salido tantas lágrimas? Tal vez del manantial inagotable del amor que siento por ti."  
"Este lugar está tan sólo, Candy; pero no está ni la mitad de vacío de lo que está mi corazón. ¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti, Pecosa? Te necesito. Contaba los días para no separarme de ti nunca más y ahora debo contar cada uno de los días que pasaré lejos de ti hasta que la muerte se apiade de mí y venga a buscarme".  
–_Y las horas se me harán siglos hasta que ésa llegue_ –murmuró, completando el lúgubre pensamiento.**  
**

**Que se devuelva el tiempo**  
**y quiera el universo**  
**que todos los caminos te conduzcan hacia mí**

"Quisiera que el tiempo se hubiera detenido en esa escalera; sin embargo, parece que hubiera corrido más de prisa, así como la nieve se apresuró a caer para borrar tus huellas"  
"Candy, hoy no soy Romeo, sino Julieta que se ha quedado a solas con su pena y que llora, sin atreverse a dudar de tu amor desinteresado pero sufriendo por saberlo maldito."  
"Candy... "  
–¡Candy! ¡Candy! –entrecortadas, las palabras volvieron a surgir de los labios del muchacho, que continuaba llorando; al principio débiles, después con el timbre especial de su voz llena de matices que le convertía en un excelente actor–._ ¡Oh, si yo tuviera la voz del cazador de cetreria, para llamar de lejos a los halcones! Si yo pudiera hablar a gritos, se filtraria mi voz hasta en la gruta de la ninfa Eco, y la ensordeceria repitiendo tu bello nombre_... ¡Candy! ¡Candy! _Con las alas que me dio el amor, salté hacia elevados muros_, pero he caído y ahora estoy en el fondo de un precipicio. _Herí y fui herido. Sin embargo, por muchas penas que vengan no serán suficientes para destruir la impresión de estos instantes de felicidad._**  
**

**Porque yo, quiero vivir sólo por ti  
quiero borrar lo que no fui  
quiero vivir dentro de ti,  
amándote hasta olvidarme de mí  
y quiero dar lo que no di,  
hasta que vuelva a verte sonreír  
para mí...  
junto a mí...**

–_Deja de llorar, que a pesar de que es señal de amor, parece locura._  
"Candy..."  
–Candy... –musitó el joven, entre suspiros que todavía quedaban como residuos del lastimero llanto que lo había dominado por horas. Se encontraba agotado, pero el dolor persistía, como una herida que continuaba y continuaría sangrando–. ¿De dónde habré de sacar esperanza ahora que todo parece oscuro? De pronto y hasta este amado escenario carece de sentido para mí.  
"Si tan sólo la noche no estuviera pasando, Candy. No quiero olvidar nada. Pero pronto ha de amanecer y el nuevo día traerá consigo al sol que derretirá la nieve y el recuerdo de lo ocurrido se irá convirtiendo en gotas que se secarán sobre el pavimento gris. Dame fuerzas, Candy. Regálame un poco de tu coraje y tu valor para enfrentar la vida que elegí; para que mi sonrisa vuelva a florecer y mis lágrimas se sequen y pueda yo dar a Susanna lo que necesita para volver a la vida."  
El silencioso ruego se perdió en la oscuridad que todavía dominaba el escenario; sin embargo, potente, como un rayo de luz, la frase de la escena tercera del segundo acto de Romeo y Julieta se abrió paso en la nublada mente del muchacho, que comenzó a recitarla pausada, dignamente, como si estuviese en un ensayo general.  
–_Huye la noche con perezosos pies, trompicando y cayendo como un ebrio, al ver el fuego del sol que se despierta y sube en el carro de Titán. Antes que esparza su dorado fuego, deleitando el día y secando el llanto que derramó la noche, deberá colmar este cesto de aromáticas flores y de exquisitas yerbas. La tierra es cuna y sepulcro de la naturaleza, y su regazo educa y alimenta hijos de diferente condición pero ninguno tan falto de virtud que no dé aliento o remedio o solaz al hombre_...  
Esa respuesta era perfecta, pensó Terrence, sintiendo cómo parte de la opresión en el pecho se alejaba y cómo lo envolvía la suave energía que siempre lo acompañaba en cada una de sus actuaciones. Era una energía pura, limpia, que fluía desde muy adentro de él. La sentía siempre consigo; pero nunca antes se había dado cuenta de que la poseía.  
–_No hay ser inútil en la tierra, por ruin y despreciable que parezca. Por el contrario, la criatura más generosa, si actúa mal, es perjudicial y aborrecible. El bien mismo se trueca en mal y el valor en vicio, cuando no sirve a un propósito honesto. En esta flor que nace duermen ocultos la medicina y el veneno; los dos nacen del mismo origen, y su olor dispersa deleite y vida a los sentidos, pero si se aplica al labio, esa misma flor tan olorosa mata el sentido. Así es el alma humana; dos soberanos imperan en ella, uno la humildad, otro la pasión; cuando ésta prevalece, un gusano roedor consume la planta._  
"Pecosa..."  
–_Las bendiciones del cielo están cayendo sobre ti, y tú, como mujer liviana, recibes con mal semblante a la felicidad que llama a tus puertas_.  
"¿Es verdad? ¿Podrá este infortunio ser una bendición disfrazada? Susanna ha salvado mi vida y, si ahora estoy aquí, sufriendo y agonizando, pegando gritos por mi amor perdido es porque aún tengo aliento. ¡Oh miseria! ¡Ingratitud que no puedo dejar porque dejarla sería admitir lo inadmisible! Que debo entregar mi vida a quien estoy comenzando a detestar."  
"Tienes razón, por supuesto, Candy. Nuestra felicidad no podía estar basada en la desgracia de una tercera persona; por egoísta que nos parezca. Yo te amo por tu honestidad, por tu integridad, y quiero pensar que me amas de esa misma manera y que me crees capaz de cosas buenas; por eso, y sólo por eso, debo continuar recorriendo este camino surcado de abrojos. No por ella, ni por ti; sino por esa fe que depositaste en mí aunque no la mereciera entonces, ni la merezca ahora."  
El pensamiento vino a Terrence junto con dos frases, mismas que giraron en su mente entremezcladas con dos escenas distintas en el tiempo, pero unidas en su corazón; dos despedidas diferentes: una con la esperanza de reunirse en el futuro; otra con la firme promesa de jamás intentarlo.  
"Siempre rogaré por tu felicidad".  
"Sé feliz, Candy".

**Quiero llenarte**  
**de amor infinito**  
**quiero que quieras**  
**quedarte conmigo.**

"Habría querido no dejarte partir; sin embargo, tus pasos no vacilaron para marcharse; tu mirada no giró ni una vez hacia donde yo permanecía, aguardando por una señal. Tú eres más fuerte que yo, Pecosa, y sé que tomaste la mejor decisión. Dolerá menos ahora, aunque no pueda doler más. Dolerá siempre. Pero será el dolor más dulce que jamás haya experimentado nadie; porque es un dolor que ha surgido de lo más hermoso que puede existir."  
–_¡Que el sueño inunde tus bellos ojos y la paz colme tu alma! ¡Ojalá fuera yo el sueño, ojalá fuera yo la paz donde se duerme tu hermosura! _–recitó Terrence con voz vibrante, plagada de emoción y amor. Sabiendo que, tal vez, sería la única ocasión que sobre el escenario, le daría permiso a su mente para conjurar el recuerdo de su amada. Hacerlo a diario sin duda lo mataría, y el quería vivir, vivir para tener la oportunidad de que el destino lo alcanzara; porque, mientras tuviera vida, su esperanza no moriría.  
–_Nada violento es permanente; ni el deleite ni la tristeza; ellos mismos se extinguen como el fuego y la pólvora al usarse. El exagerado dulce de la miel empalaga. Ama, pues, con moderación._  
"Y con moderación te amaré, Candy. Aunque bien sé que no podría jamás empalagarme con tu miel. Te amaré con la moderación que me exige el silencio y me deleitaré en saber que cada latido de mi corazón resuena con tu nombre. Por el momento, sólo eso puedo ofrendarte. Si ni el deleite, ni la tristeza son permanentes, rezaré porque el tiempo de esta tristeza pase tan rápido como ha pasado esta noche y pueda de nuevo deleitarme con las mieles de tu ternura y tu alegría."  
–_El exilio no es la muerte_ –pronunció Terrence, con reverencia; casi como un juramento que sólo él comprendía.**  
**

**Yo creo en tu palabra**  
**yo sé que estaba errado**  
**y espero que algún día llegue el tiempo de los dos**

_Una paz lúgubre trae esta alborada. El sol no mostrará su rostro, a causa de su duelo. Salgamos de aquí para hablar más extensamente sobre estos sucesos lamentables. Unos obtendrán perdón y otros castigo, pues nunca hubo historia más dolorosa que ésta._

**~FIN~**

¡Gracias por leer!

**NOTAS:**  
_¡Hola!  
__Bueno, la mayoría, sino es que todos, saben muy bien que poco se me da escribir para Terry. Pero este año, gracias a un reto de personaje en Foro Rosa, realicé este pequeño intento (El reto del día fue dedicar un trabajo a Terry). Espero que no haya quedado tan terrible, me costó trabajo y eso es decir. Nunca me he sentido cómoda ahondando en sus sentimientos.  
__No le quise poner "song-fic" porque ya no sé qué es esto. Agarré de todo, ustedes disculparán; pero es que así me lo imaginé y todavía siento que no lo pude escribir tal cual lo imaginé. Gajes del oficio.  
____Los fragmentos de "**Romeo y Julieta**" que Terry recita, algunas veces aparecen en desorden o incompletos; pero quise dejarlos así no porque crea que a Terry se le olviden, sino precisamente porque él se los conoce al derecho y al revés y me pareció lógico que los adaptase en un momento como el que está viviendo. Sé, por experiencia, que cuando uno tiene tan interiorizado un contenido, lo adapta a las circunstancias casi automáticamente. Se también, por experiencia, que sólo las más grandes pasiones pueden ayudar a sortear un golpe anímico así de tremendo. Por eso es que utilicé este escenario: porque siempre he considerado el Teatro como la gran pasión de Terry. _


End file.
